1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite holders for keys and knives and more particularly pertains to holders for implements wherein the implements may pivot individually between a stored orientation and a deployed orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holders for knives and keys is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders for knives and keys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying and using knives and keys are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of patents related to holders for keys and like items. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,394 to Toyoda and 4,637,238 to Uda disclose support devices for keys in which the key may be pivoted about an axis in the plane of the key in order to retract the key.
The pivoting of a key between an operative and inoperative orientation is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,346 to Humphrey and 4,524,594 to Bascon. In these latter two patents the key is rotatable within the plane of the key.
In this respect, the composite holders for keys and knives according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing, carrying and using keys, knives and other implements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved composite holders for keys and knives which can be used for storing, carrying and using keys, knives and other implements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.